


be the hitch in your breath

by alykapedia



Series: like an overripe fruit [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, very slight breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: The smart and responsible thing to do is to shake his head and say no. Send out a few messages to let people know that Viktor’s in his rut and they won’t be making it to practice any time soon, make sure they have supplies to last a week or so, and maybe ask Yurio to come over and get Makkachin.But Yuuri does none of that because he's kind of an idiot when it comes to Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm gonna take a break from writing smut  
> also me: so how about a rut fic
> 
> as always, hit me up for any glaring mistakes.

Yuuri wakes to Viktor’s half-full knot grinding against his ass.

It’s not a terrible way to wake up, he muses groggily, hips absently pushing back against the delicious friction. The air is thick with Viktor’s scent and Yuuri can feel his own scent gland throb in response, which can only mean one thing.

“It’s my rut,” comes Viktor’s voice, hoarse from sleep and something else that smolders deep in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. It rumbles from Viktor’s chest to his back where they’re pressed tight, confirming what Yuuri’s instincts are already telling him with a gush of slick between his thighs.

Soft lips settle on the nape of his neck and Yuuri stutters out a moan when Viktor’s teeth sink into his scent gland. Marking him, claiming him, renewing the mating bite Viktor had placed there a month ago during his heat. “ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri gasps, breaths speeding up as Viktor’s hands drag roughly across his skin. One hand plays with his nipples while the other slides down, down to his stomach and even lower, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

And then suddenly, they’re gone; Viktor’s mouth and hands retracting from Yuuri as if they’d been burned.

“I should go,” Viktor blurts out suddenly and Yuuri rolls around just in time to see the other man shake his head, as if to clear it. “I—“ Viktor swallows, eyes glazed and pupils blown out, leaving only a thin ring of blue. “I should’ve made preparations.” He babbles, face a conflict of emotions and Yuuri sighs, reaching up a hand to cup Viktor’s cheek. “I’m not—I can’t spring it on you like this, I’m so so—“

“Vitya.” Yuuri’s other hand comes up to touch Viktor’s other cheek, effectively stopping the stream of words. “Vitya, let me take care of you,” he says, whispers against Viktor’s parted lips. “You take such good care of me during my heats, so let me do the same for you.”

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor breathes out in awe before he pulls Yuuri in for a deep kiss, his hands resuming their earlier course. This time, Viktor’s hands are unrelenting in their touches and Yuuri has to break away from the kiss to suck in a ragged breath. “Fuck.” Viktor curses when his fingers find where Yuuri is slick and hot and wanting. "You're so wet for me."

And Yuuri can do nothing but nod and sob out a litany of _yesyesyes_ as Viktor spreads his sopping hole wide with two fingers and _god_ it's so depraved. He's not even the one in heat but Yuuri's body is so fucking ready for it, eagerly reacting to his mate's potent scent.

“Are you sure?” And it’s adorable that Viktor thinks that he has to ask each and every time, as if Yuuri will ever stop wanting him, as if Yuuri will ever say no.

Yuuri mewls his assent and watches breathlessly as Viktor surges up to his knees. He makes a move to turn on his back but Viktor stills him, keeping him on his side and pulling his leg up on a broad shoulder, and oh, _oh god_ , they’re doing it like this. A torrid blush spreads on Yuuri’s cheeks, trickling down to his chest when he realizes how exposed he is in this position. But he finds that he has no time for shame, not when Viktor is looking at him like a man starved and Yuuri is a feast laid down on the altar of their bed.

A soft kiss is pressed into the hollow of his knee just as Viktor pushes inside, all massive heat and tightly-coiled strength.

And before he knows it, before his body can fully acclimate to the cock inside him, Viktor starts fucking into him deep and hard, as if he’s trying to carve a place inside of Yuuri. His thrusts are almost vicious in their intensity and Yuuri keens appreciatively at the onslaught, delighting in the way his alpha is laying complete and utter claim on him.

"V-Viktor," Yuuri gasps when he feels Viktor's knot bump teasingly against his rim. Almost full and so, so hot, and _fuck_ , he wants it. "Want your knot, please."

"Yuuri." Viktor groans in warning, or perhaps a plea. Trying to hold on to the tattered edges of his control, and Yuuri can’t have that. 

"Come on, I want it. _Fill me up, Vitya_." Yuuri goads, clenching around Viktor rhythmically before falling slack.

Because Viktor is pushing his almost-full knot inside, stretching Yuuri's rim wide, teetering on the verge of far too much. His mouth lolls open in a shocked moan when Viktor forces more of the knot in until the swollen base finally, finally pops inside, driving his orgasm out of him. He feels his walls shudder around Viktor, whines at the exquisite feeling of being stretched too thin and too much before he feels the heady flood of warmth as Viktor spills inside him, pumping him full of seed.

It takes a bit of maneuvering afterwards once Viktor's knot is stuck fast, and by the time Yuuri is sprawled across Viktor's chest, he's hard again and raring to go. He feels a little like an overripe fruit, bursting at the seams with want and so ready to filled with Viktor’s spend and be bred _again and again and again_. He feels like he's stuck in a fever dream, and _ah_ , Yuuri muses with a shiver, this must be what a rut-induced heat feels like.

"Yuuri," Viktor purrs, looking up at him through pale eyelashes. "Can I?" He asks, thrusting up shallowly and Yuuri whimpers in response.

The smart and responsible thing to do is to shake his head and say no. Send out a few messages to let people know that Viktor’s in his rut and they won’t be making it to practice any time soon, make sure they have supplies to last a week or so, and maybe ask Yurio to come over and get Makkachin.

But Yuuri does none of that and instead grinds down on Viktor with a moan and nods.

 

.

 

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Yuuri wails much, much later. After the eighth round where Viktor had fucked him sloppily with lips and tongue, eating Yuuri out like he’s vying for the Olympic gold in ass eating. Yuuri’s sore and so, so tired; no heat hormones staving off the fatigue and his natural stamina no match for a very virile alpha in a rut. He weakly drags a hand to his face, covering his eyes as Viktor putters about—straightening the bed and wiping Yuuri down and dressing him, the picture of an attentive alpha. 

Viktor just laughs, an ecstatic sound that warms Yuuri, before he's tumbling into bed and crawling his way between Yuuri's legs. He settles on his front, pillowing his head on Yuuri's stomach and pulling at the hand covering the omega's face. "But you did!" Viktor insists, nuzzling into Yuuri's hand. "You took such good care of me, solnyshko. Ah, you were so bold and so eager. I swear I fell in love with you all over again!"

"Viktor," Yuuri whines, an embarrassed flush resting prettily on his cheeks. 

"You were perfect," Viktor continues earnestly, peppering soft kisses on Yuuri’s palm. "My omega is so sweet and so good to me."

Yuuri groans, pressing his hand to Viktor’s face and muffling whatever nonsense his mate is still spewing out. "Shut up. You're terrible,” he mumbles and is rewarded with a lick to his palm because he’s bonded to an actual child. “Viktor!”

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri makes a show of wiping his hand on the bedspread which is, admittedly ridiculous, because he’s had Viktor’s cum dripping out of both orifices and gone ass-to-mouth way too many times to even bother counting, so Viktor’s saliva on his hand doesn’t even matter. Viktor just giggles, shoulders shaking as he finally settles down, a warm, comforting weight on Yuuri’s stomach.

Eventually, Yuuri’s hands find their way to Viktor’s hair, like they always do and he whiles away a few minutes playing with the silver strands and earning himself a pleased purr for his efforts.

“Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

Something flickers in Viktor’s face and Yuuri raises an eyebrow as the man visibly hesitates before eventually deflating.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks, tugging gently on a lock of hair. Worry churns unpleasantly in his chest when Viktor only chews on a bottom lip and turns his head so that his face is buried in Yuuri’s shirt.

“Nothing.”

“ _Vitya_.”

“It’s—I was just thinking about how it would be like if you weren’t on contraceptives.” Viktor admits haltingly, gaze averted, tone sheepish.

“Oh,” Yuuri pronounces softly, the flush on his cheeks returning with a vengeance at the implication of Viktor’s words. Children. Viktor wants children. Viktor wants to have children _with him_. “Two would be nice,” he finds himself saying dazedly, because he’s only ever thought about children in the abstract sense, but now, mated and married, Yuuri can easily envision it. “A boy and a girl, maybe,” he continues and has to bite down on a laugh at the gob-smacked expression on Viktor’s face. “Hopefully at least one with your coloring.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says once he’s found his voice again, going up shakily on his knees and Yuuri only has to raise his arms in invitation before Viktor is diving into them. “ _Lubov moya_.”

Yuuri, for his part, allows himself to be scented and smothered in Viktor’s scent. Happiness coming off of him in waves. “Of course I want a family with you too, you big dork,” he murmurs once Viktor rolls them so that Yuuri is sprawled once again on Viktor’s chest. He traces the edges of Viktor’s smile with his fingers, and says, “But I still owe you three gold medals, so we’ll have to wait.”

“Nyet.” Viktor shakes his head vehemently. “No,” he repeats and Yuuri opens his lips to say something, only to be halted by a quick kiss. “No more waiting. I don’t want the medals anymore. I want babies instead. I want ten babies. With your eyes and your cute nose.”

He emphasizes the last statement with a kiss on the tip of said nose.

Yuuri snorts, batting Viktor away. “We can’t have _ten babies_.”

“We won’t know unless we try.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys. i just needed a little stress relief because i am swamped with exams and writing filth is apparently my new coping mechanism.


End file.
